Dimension Jumper: A multidimensional reality show
by PrisonDictator
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the first season of the multiverses newest reality game show: Dimension Jumper. The show where we take someone from one universe (me) and throw them into another. Rated M for language, Violence, Drug use (eventually), Alcohol use (eventually), and Sexual themes (maybe, I don't know, probably not. Maybe if you ask nicely). A self insert. New and improved!
1. Chapter 1

**Give a shout out to my mainman/beta Crowskull before we begin. Because of him, this story is hopefully a little less shit.**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a shitshow**

On a list of all the places that I expected to wake up, on the toilet wasn't very high on that list.

Granted, I had fallen asleep on the toilet before and I also used to sleepwalk, so waking up in weird places wasn't exactly new to me. The problem stemmed from the fact that, one: I hadn't slept walked in years, and two: I didn't wake up in my bathroom.

The bathroom I woke up in was pretty large whereas all the bathrooms in my house were pretty small. It was a pretty nice bathroom though though, lots of tiling, the toilet I woke up on and was currently sitting on was really comfy, there was a sink across from me with a granite top on it, there was a mahogany door with a brass knob to my left, and there was a nice warm breeze coming from the vent above me.

Along with my curious location, my state of dress was also strange.

I was no longer dress in what I remembered falling asleep in, only my underwear, and I was instead dressed in what I would consider my default outfit. I had on my favorite shirt, a gray t-shirt with _Coca-Cola_ printed on it in red, I had on a pair of blue jeans, and I had a pair of crocs on my feet.

"Ok then," I said to myself, "The hell?"

I tried to remember how I had gotten myself into this situation but I truly had no clue. It didn't help that I didn't have my smartphone with me so I couldn't call anyone or use google maps to find out where I was.

As I sat there, there was a light knock at the door that cause me to jump a bit.

"Are you in there Mr. Castillo?" A female voice from the other side of the door asked, "You're about to go on."

' _About to go on?'_ I questioned in my mind.

"Uh, yeah," I replied back unsurely, "Just a second."

I opened the door and was greeted by a 30's something caucasian brunette wearing a red business suit.

"Finally, you've been in there four over 15 minutes."

Next thing I know, she's grabbed my hand and started dragging me down a hallway.

"Hey wait!" I protested.

"There's no time. You go on in less than a minute"

Eventually, we came to a stop outside two double doors and the woman started adjusting my outfit and messing with my hair. Instead of stopping her, I just stood there awkwardly while she did her thing. When she finally finished, she opened the double doors and pushed me through.

The new place I found myself in looked like the set of one of those late night talk shows, the next thing I was the audience of 100 or so people, the final thing I saw was a man that looked a lot like Stephen Colbert.

"And now, give a warm welcome to our special guest, Jaydon Castillo!" someone announced which caused everyone in the audience to erupt into applause.

That went on for a few seconds before everyone quieted down and the Stephen Colbert lookalike asked me a question.

"So Jaydon, how are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, why and how am I here?" I asked.

"It's quite simple really," Colbert began, "You see, you were randomly chosen as a contestant for Dimension Jumpers, a reality show where we randomly choose someone from one universe and place them into another universe to see what will happen, and you were our randomly chosen contestant."

I still stood there, even more confused than I was before. I tried to say something, but the only sound that came out out of my mouth was,

"I-" before I was interrupted again.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so just take a minute to calm down."

I did as he said and I was finally able to voice my thoughts,

"So you're telling me, that I am in a reality show?"

"Yes."

"In another dimension."

"Yes."

"Um, ok then." I responded simply.

"That's it?" Colbert asked, "That's all you have to say?"

"I mean, this is either a dream or I've gone insane or something so it doesn't really matter"

"I can assure you that this is in fact 100% real, but I digress. Do you agree to be sent to another dimension?"

"I mean, sure, I guess."

"Excellent, now If you'll come over here we'll figure out which dimension you'll be sent too."

I walked over to his desk where he opened a drawer and pulled out a small clear container of fortune cookies.

"Pick one," he commanded me. I did as he said and pulled out a cookie which I proceeded to open.

"RWBY," I read off the small slip of paper inside before consuming the cookie.

"Ooh, good one," Colbert commented, "Now, since you're being sent to another dimension, the producer thought that it would be a good idea to allow you to change your appearance if you so choose."

He once again reached into his desk and this time he pulled out a black tablet and handed it to me.

On the tablet was a 3D image of a guy, 16 and ½ years of age with brown, almost black, hair with brown eyes, a small moustache, a thin beard, slightly overweight, and a scale next to the guy that said he was five feet and six inches tall. That guy was me and off to the side was a plethora of sliders, numbers, and buttons.

Out of curiosity, I pressed the one that said randomize and I watched as 3D me turned into an absolute freak with pink skin, green hair, disproportionated limbs, and the ruler on the side said the new model was four inches tall. I gave a quick snicker before pressing the button that said undo and watched as it turned back to normal.

I took a few seconds to figure out what buttons and sliders did what before I got to work.

To be honest, I really didn't change all that much. Firstly, I had a pretty bad acne problem on my back and shoulders so I removed all of that. Secondly, I was a little overweight so I made myself thinner but not by a huge amount. Thirdly, I gave myself two tattoos on my now clean back. The first tattoo was John Wick's tattoo of _Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat_ , fortune favors the bold. The second tattoo (my profile picture) was a poorly drawn picture of shrek which took up almost the entirety of my back. The third and final modification I made to myself was that I gave myself a bigger dick (don't you fucking judge you'd do it too and you know it!).

Once I was happy with myself, I pressed the ok button and handed the tablet back to Colbert.

"Alright, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I responded.

He pushed a button on his desk and I started to gently float off the ground with a white light coming off of me.

"Oh, and before we begin," Colbert added, "I forgot to mention that since you have forward knowledge of the RWBY dimension, we'll be wiping that knowledge from your memory and we're also giving you one slight modification. Also, we'll also be removing all your memories of what happened here."

I didn't even have time to respond or ponder on this new information before my vision was filled with white and then drowned in black.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned from my position on the cold, hard ground.

When I woke up, I expected it to be in my bed on Saturday sometime between 12:00 PM and 2:00 PM dressed in nothing but my underwear. Instead of my bed, I woke up on solid concrete in a dark and dirty alley dressed in my street clothes.

"The hell am I?" I asked myself and anyone else that might be listening. When I didn't get any sort of reply, I decided to find the answers myself and looked around.

There were a few trashcans in the alley with me and no way in hell was I looking through them. Then, I looked up to see the sky barely visible through the two buildings next to me. Next, I turned my attention back towards the ground and saw that one end of the alley ended in a chain link gate while the other led to a street. Finally, I turned my attention towards myself and looked myself over. I was fully clothed which was good and in my pockets I had my minecraft creeper wallet with around $80 in assorted bills and change along with my driver's license and in my other pocket was my smartphone.

I turned my phone on to see that I had a full battery but no connection to a cell tower or the internet. What was really strange was that the phone still displayed the time I had gone to bed at which meant that I had either somehow traveled from my bed to the alleyway instantly or my phone had been tampered with.

The question was, why?

I wasn't really that important of an individual, I was by no means famous, and my family wasn't exactly rich so kidnapping for ransom could be crossed off as an answer. Kidnapping itself was still an answer but it didn't really explain how or why I was here. The only other explanations there were without turning into a conspiracy theorist was that I was either in a dream or I was tripping balls on something but I had never done drugs before so tripping out was a stretch.

Since I was going nowhere, I decided to leave how I had gotten there for later and focus more and where I was and the best way for me to figure that out was to get up and explore so that is what I did.

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk of whatever city I was in with no particular destination in mind.

All I was really looking for was a store or any other place that was open but I was having no luck so far. At least I wasn't until I came up upon a place called _From dust till dawn._

From the name alone, I had no clue as to what they sold and entering the place didn't help. There were a few display cases in the front which held large, brightly colored crystals and on the walls were large dispensing machines holding powder colored the same as the crystals. I wasn't actually there to buy anything though so what they sold didn't really matter all that much. All that mattered was if they had a phone.

"Welcome to Dust till dawn!" the old man at the checkout counter greeted me, "What can I help you with today?"

"Uh, do you have a phone I could use?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have one in the back."

"Thanks." I responded before going to look for the phone.

After walking past a girl wearing headphones and dressed almost completely in red, I had found what I was looking for.

It was a rotary pay phone, hadn't seen any of those in ages, but it would do.

I popped in a quarter from my wallet only to watch as it fell right through into that little change collection tray.

"The hell?" I muttered. I shrugged it off before trying again with a different coin and watched as the same thing happened again. I was so engrossed in my coin problem that I didn't even hear the guy approaching from behind me.

"Alright kid, hands where I can see 'em!" the guy commanded me.

I turned around slowly with my hands in the air to see a guy dressed in a black suit with a red tie, a black bowler hat, red sunglasses, and wielding a red machete.

If I wasn't being mugged, I would have actually admired the guys outfit.

"Alright man, just take it easy." I asked him.

Suddenly, a crash from the front of the store caused the mugger to take his attention off of me and I took the opportunity to kick him in between his legs as hard as I could.

I saw a look of confusion on his face as to what I had done, then a look of realization, then a quick flash of anger which was quickly replaced by pain. The machete slipped from his hands and landed on the floor with a slight slang. The guy then brought both of his hands to his crotch before he fell over, hit his head on the ground, and was out like a light. The entire thing happened in less than five seconds.

I looked at my foot, muttering a quick, "Damn," before grabbing his discarded weapon and sneaking towards the front of the store.

What awaited me at the front was not what I would have expected.

I was still in the store looking out through the broken front window into the street where the red girl -who actually looked a lot like red riding hood- I passed by less than five minutes ago was duking it out with some more of those bowler hat guys and a guy in a white coat who I assumed was the boss.

Normally, I probably would have tried to help the girl but the fight I was witnessing was unlike anything I had ever seen.

Firstly, the girl, who was shorter than me, had a giant red scythe that was bigger than her, and secondly, she was moving at speeds I didn't think were humanly possible and as she was moving she was leaving rose petals in her wake.

The whole thing was completely awesome and badass, if a little insane. ' _You know, a drug fueled hallucination is looking pretty accurate right now, I kinda want to see how this plays out,'_ and that's just what I decided to do.

The fight was going well for scythe girl but then one of the thugs was about to sneak up on her while she was distracted so I actually had to get involved.

I ran up to the guy and swung the blunt edge of my machete at the back of his head. I used the blunt side because I really didn't want to take the risk of being slapped with a murder charge.

The guy didn't go down like I hoped he would. Instead, he let out a pained cry and turned around to notice the person who had just hit him.

"Oh, you're dead kid!" He yelled before hefting the red axe he was holding above his head.

He was about to bring it down on me but scythe girl had evidently heard our little scuffle as she had used her giant scythe to hit the guy and knock him to the ground.

I nodded in thanks before we both turned our attention to the last guys standing which was that one guy in the white coat.

"Well red," he said while looking at scythe girl before turning his attention to me, "and other guy, I think it can be said that it has been an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around," he said while lifting his cane to point at us, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Next, he shot a rocket thing out of his cane right at us.

We both jumped out of the way, me just barely, and when we turned back to where he just was he was gone. I was glad that it was finally over but then scythe girl spotted him climbing up a ladder on the side of a nearby building and gave chase right after asking the store owner if it was ok to do so. I didn't really want to be an asshole, plus she did save my ass, so I reluctantly followed her.

"Doing the right thing is a pain in the ass."

While I had to climb the ladder, scythe girl literally _jumped_ up the entire height of the building.

"Yep it's definitely drugs," I concluded.

I climbed up the ladder to see that the madness had continued.

There was a new person, a blonde woman, and she was using some sort of purple magic to fight the white coat guy who was now in some sort of vtol. There was also someone else in the vtol who was launching fireballs at scythe girl and magic lady. After a large explosion on the top of the building, the vtol flew off and I approached the two females.

"You're a huntress," scythe girl said, "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

Things went from strange, to bad, to worse.

After the foiled robbery at the store, magic lady took both me and scythe girl to the police station. I thought that were going in to give a statement but when I arrived at the station I had my possessions confiscated and I was thrown in a holding cell. It had been half an hour since arriving and scythe girl wasn't with me so she had either been released, she was being questioned, or she was in a different cell.

On the bright side of the situation, I had the cell to myself. On the down side, I was freaking out, ' _Why was I arrested? What was I charged with? Am I going to go to jail?! I don't want to go to jail! I like my asshole just the way it is, dick free!'_

I was saved from my dark thoughts when an officer opened the cell door.

"Come on," the officer said, "There's someone who wants to see you."

The officer led me to an interrogation room where scythe girl, now scythe-less girl, was sitting at a table.

At least I figured out what happened to her.

I took a seat next to her and the magic lady who arrested us entered the room a few seconds later.

"I hope you both realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly," she chastised us while pacing around the table, "You both put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" argued scythe-less girl. I just remained quiet.

"If it were up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back," magic lady said which caused scythe-less girl to grow a smile of relief which was then crushed when magic lady brought a small riding crop down on the table, "and a slap on the wrist!"

She took a second to compose herself before continuing, "But there is someone here who would like to meet both of you."

Then, in from the doorway, came another person. He was an older guy with gray hair. He was wearing lots of black with a little bit of green thrown in and he had a small pair of spectacles perched on his nose. In his hands was a large tray full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose-" ' _Ok, so I finally have a name for scythe-less girl,'_ "-and Jaydon Castillo," he said, "You both have silver eyes."

' _I do?'_ I wondered.

Glasses man then pulled out some sort of tablet which showed Ruby when she was kicking ass earlier.

"So, where did you learn to do this?"

"S-signal academy," Ruby responded meekly."They taught you how to use of of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see," glasses man then put the plate of cookies down on the table which Ruby immediately started to devour, ' _Oh great, a cross between Red Riding Hood and the Grim Reaper with the appetite of the Cookie Monster,'_ I thought. I was only able to snatch one of the delicious, chocolatey bastards before they were all gone.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old Crow."

Ruby tried to respond but it just came out as a garbled mess because her mouth was full of cookie. She then swallowed them all and was able to talk normally.

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing," Ruby said, "And now I'm all like hwaaa, witchaaa, huaaa," she started doing karate poses.

"So I've noticed," said glasses man, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

' _Wait, what about monsters?'_

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people," Ruby ranted, "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, "Hey, I might as well make a career out of it," I mean the police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know?!"

During the whole rant, I just sat there confused about the whole huntsman thing she just mentioned.

"Do you know who I am?" glasses man asked.

"You're professor Ozpin," Ruby answered.

' _And I learn another name,'_ I thought, ' _I am meeting a lot of new people today.'_

"You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello," said Ozpin

"Nice to meet you," responded Ruby.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Well okay."

Ruby then jumped up and hugged Ozpin while saying thank you over and over. After maybe 13 thank yous, Ozpin got Ruby to sit back down.

"Ok then, you're free to go, and remember, first day is on Monday."

And with that Ruby ran out of the room. Now it was just me, magic lady, and Ozpin. "Now for you Mr. Castillo," he said to me.

"Look, I'm sure that this is just a big misunderstanding. Can't you just take me home since you dropped the charges on the other girl?" I pleaded.

"Well, I would call your parents and send you home, If I knew where you lived."

"What do you mean? Can't you just look up my information on the computer?"

"That's the thing, you do not have any information, Mr. Castillo."

"Huh?"

"We've run your information through every kingdom on Remnant and come back with nothing. What I want to know is how you came to be here."

' _Kingdoms? Remnant?'_

"Look, I don't know anything either," I responded, "I just woke up in an alley and walked around until I stumbled into that store that got robbed. I just want to know where I am and how I got here."

Next, Ozpin opened his tablet backup, pulled up a map, and put it on the table. There was one problem however, the map wasn't one of earth.

"Can you show me on the map where you are from?" Ozpin asked me.

"Uh, what kind of map is this?" I asked.

"It's a map of Remnant."

"Ok, where on Earth is Remnant?"

"Earth?" Ozpin questioned genuinely confused.

"Yes, you know, the planet we're on right now?"

"I have never heard of planet Earth before, the name of this planet is Remnant."

"What?"

* * *

I don't know how long I sat at that table, an hour, maybe two.

I just sat there and stared at a video playing on the tablet, a scroll according to Ozpin. The video was from a security camera and it showed what looked like the alleyway I first woke up in. Nothing happened for the first few seconds but then a bright light suddenly engulfed the alley. It lasted all for about two seconds and when it disappeared I was left lying on the ground.

Aside from the video, Ozpin also took me outside and showed me the moon. It was broken. The moon was fucking broken!

It was official, I was no longer on Earth.

After the reveal that I was no longer on Earth, we went back inside the building and I sat back down at the interrogation table to process everything.

I had many questions, such as: How did I get here? Am I here by random chance or was I taken and placed here? What would I do now that I am here? And would I ever get home?

The last question really made me think, home. I didn't have a home anymore. I was homeless, technically an orphan, and I had no possessions other than the clothes I was wearing, my phone, and my wallet full of useless green paper.

As I was lamenting, Ozpin entered the room carrying a glass of water. He offered it to me and I drank it graciously.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I asked myself, voice full of sadness.

"I may have a suggestion," Ozpin butted in.

I looked up from the table and stared at Ozpin.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mr. Castillo, what if I invited you to attend my school?" Ozpin offered.

"What kind of school?"

"A huntsman academy, a school that trains gifted young individuals to become protectors of humanity," Ozpin explained.

I didn't have to think the offer over for very long.

"Not like I have any other options," I sighed, "I guess."

Ozpin smiled at me and looked pleased at my choice.

"Excellent. School doesn't actually begin until monday and seeing as you don't have a place to stay, I'll book you a room at a nearby motel."

* * *

The cab ride to the motel was a lot like how I, and most people, would describe myself: quiet and boring, more the former than the latter. It was a quick ride at least.

After Ozpin invited me to Beacon, he asked me a bunch of question like my age and birthday. Once that was done, he called a cab to take me to the motel where I'd be staying until monday. I didn't know what day or month it was in Remnant but I'd figure it out later.

We eventually reached the motel, the cab tab was prepaid for by Ozpin, and I got my room key from the front desk. When I got to my room, I didn't even bother taking off my clothes before plopping onto the bed to trying to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Omake: I hate sand**

I had only been walking for a few hours and I already wanted to die.

A few hours ago, I randomly woke up in a desert with no explanation. I was confused and would have questioned why I was there but I had more pressing matters to attend to, such as trying to survive.

According to the rule of threes, a human can survive up to three days without water. But, I was in an extremely hot desert and I was sweating my ass off so I had maybe 48 hours to find a source of water.

Two hours into my trek, the heat started getting to me so I took off my shirt and pants. Five hours in and I was starting to get tired out. Another hour in and I had just about collapsed. After two more hours, the sun had set. The night was cold, I was thirsty, and I was tired. The last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep in the sand was the broken moon hanging in the sky.

Off in another dimension, a copy of Stephen Colbert and one of the production managers were watching my progress on a small screen.

"Hey Jim?" Colbert asked.

"Yeah boss?" the production manager responded.

"Why is our contestant in the Vacuoian desert?" Colbert inquired.

"Well, you told me to place him somewhere random, so I did."

Colbert sighed in annoyance, "Bring him back, we have to start all over."

"Whatever you say boss."

"Oh, and Jim?"

"Yes boss?"

"You're fired."

 **A/N**

 **Here we are, the first reposted chapter. Took however long enough. It's due to a number of things, besides my own laziness, that this took so long but I got there in the end and this time I've got a beta to tell me when I'm shit and when I'm the shit. Not a lot has changed this chapter, aside from mashing the first and second together, but the next ones are going to be changed around a bit. I'm also going to start doing some short omakes at the end of these from now on. That's all for this one, I'll give you a quick** _ **merry christmas**_ **because I'm probably not going to have another chapter out by then but maybe I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to my mainman/beta Crowskull before we begin. Because of him, this story is hopefully a little less shit.**

 **Chapter 2: Hitting the town.**

The motel I was staying at was pretty shit. As far as furniture went, the place had the standards but they were also pretty shit. For example, the bed's mattress was lumpy from years of use and there was a couch with numerous cigarette burns.

The decor wasn't in any better shape. The gray carpet was stained with unknown liquids, most likely soda or liquor, the green wallpaper covering the wall was starting to peel in some place, and there was at least one cobweb in every corner of the ceiling. For once, I was thankful for my almost inability to smell things because if I had to guess, the room either smelt like shit or a metric shit ton of air freshener.

The 2/5 star looks of the place didn't bother me one bit. I had bigger things to worry about such as the broken moon I was currently staring at through the window.

It was just after midnight and I had been sat there for at least two hours thinking about the fact that I was in a new world.

I thought about many things as I sat there, my friends and family back home, all my shattered hopes and dreams, and all the steam games I'd never get to play.

The question I asked myself the most was _will I ever go home?_ I couldn't answer it of course, and even if I could going home had its own set of problems. For instance, time could travel differently between my home dimension and wherever I was at now. Every second here could be millions or even billions of years back on earth. In short, I was probably never going back.

On the bright side, my situation wasn't completely helpless. Ozpin invited me to his school place so I had some sort of plan.

To distract myself from my depressing thoughts, I moved away from the window and turned on the tv. I didn't find much but to be fair I didn't look very long. The only thing I found of any interest was a show where a guy who looked and sounded a lot like Bob Ross talked about weapon smithing.

Alas, even the guy talking on the tv about happy little blades wasn't even able to keep me distracted for long and my mind drifted back to its sad thoughts. With nothing better to do, I entered the bathroom intent on taking a bath to calm my nerves.

The bathroom wasn't much better than the rest of my room in terms of appearance. The white tiled walls had a few chips and cracks in places, the fluorescent light above me had one burned out bulb and the other was emitting a low buzz, and the faucents of the sink and bath/shower had a small lime buildup.

While I was in the bathroom, I remembered what Ozpin said about my eyes and I took a look in the mirror. Sure enough, my once brown eyes were now colored silver. While some people may say the new color looked nice, I only had one thing to say about them,

"I look like I'm blind."

After the eyes, I wondered if anything else about me had changed. I undressed and discovered that indeed, many thing had. I was a lot skinnier than I remembered, I had two tattoos inked into my back, and my penis was bigger. Although the changes were by no means unwelcome, especially the last one, I wondered how they came about.

As I sat in the tub listening to Sabaton, I brought back my thoughts from yesterday about how I came to be here and pondered on them some more. I came up with four possible scenarios. Firstly, this entire thing was some sort of experiment set up by the government or some other party. Secondly, aliens. Third, an act by an omnipotent being. Lastly, my life was a computer simulation and there was a glitch in the matrix.

In the end, I didn't pick any of the theories because I had no proof any of them were true and It'd be pure speculation. Besides, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference if I did know how I came to be here.

Eventually, the water in the tub started cooling down and I decided it was time to get out. I dried off with a towel and put my underwear back on while leaving the rest of my clothes on the floor. Then I went back to the bed to have another attempt at sleep.

* * *

My sleep did not last long before I was awoken to the sound of a knock on the door to my room. I sat up, blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and then waited to see if whoever knocked on the door would knock again or if I had just imagined the whole thing. When the knock did come again, I groggily called out,

"One second!" before going into the bathroom and adorning my discarded clothes.

Without looking through the peephole, I opened the door to find Ozpin, the magic lady to his left holding a large tray full of different breakfast foods, and there was another woman to the right of Ozpin. She was short, like, really short. I was 5'6" and she looked around a head shorter than me. She had super bright pink hair which reached down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a typical nurse's uniform and she had a big black briefcase that she was struggling to carry in both of her hands.

"Good morning Mr. Castillo. How did you sleep?" Ozpin asked me.

I yawned. "I only got, like, four, hours of sleep."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ozpin commiserated. "I thought you might be hungry so I had Ms. Goodwitch-" ' _So that's what her name is.'_ "-Bring you some breakfast. May we come in?"

I nodded and moved out of the way so they could enter which they proceeded to do. Ms. Goodwitch set the assortment of food on a table in the corner of the room. The pink haired lady set her briefcase on top of my bed. Ozpin stood by the doorway.

As soon as the tray of food was on the table I had grabbed some french toast, some waffles, some pancakes, a few strips of bacon, a small pile of hash browns, and the proper utensils. I ate quickly without stopping to add butter, syrup, or salt. While I ate, Ozpin started talking.

"As to why we are here. Professor Peach is here to perform a medical evaluation. Me and Ms. Goodwitch are here to teach you all the basic information that you will need to know about our world. When you're done eating, professor Peach will give you your exam."

I nodded to show that I was paying attention and quickly finished the food.

"Me and Ms. Goodwitch will wait outside the until it's over." The two of them left the room and it was just me and the nurse.

She opened the case on the bed and started pulling out some forms and a few medical tools. She had me fill out a few of the forms, things like name, age, etc. After that, I was asked a bunch of medical checkup questions like,

"Do you take any prescription medications?"

Which was no.

"Are you currently afflicted with any diseases?"

Fit as a fiddle.

"Are you sexually active?"

Unless you count my hand.

"Do you have any comments or concerns?"

Nope.

After the questions, she got to the physical part of the physical. Measuring heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes, weight, height, and the test I hated the most, the blood test. There were not many things I feared in life, but needles were one of the few.

First was the wipe down of my arm with alcohol which elicited a feeling of dread inside me as I waited for what was going to happen next. Then came the main attraction. I tensed up as the cold steel approached my arm and I started breathing heavily through my nose.

The climax came as I felt the point indent into my skin which was shorty followed by the pain of the pierce. I did my best to remain calm but I silently prayed for when it would end.

"Alright, that should do it," The nurse said after extracting the needle from my arm. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before massaging the site of injection.

Without speaking another word, the nurse packed up her case and left the room. Before the door closed Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch walked back inside.

"How was it?" Ozpin asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

Ozpin nodded and walked to stand in the middle of the room. "Now, the first thing to do is unlock your aura."

"I don't know what that is," I told him.

"Glynda, if you would please explain," Ozpin said while motioning Glynda to step forward.

"Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul-" ' _Souls exist in this universe?'_ "-and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill."

"I didn't understand a word of anything you just said." Glynda was about to respond but Ozpin beat her too it.

"Think of it as a shield that people use to protect themselves."

"Yes," Glynda confirmed, "Aura also has other purposes such as increasing an individual's physical abilities and it can even be used to heal wounds. There are also semblances which are unique abilities that every aura user is capable of having and is determined by their personalities. For example, my semblance is telekinesis." To demonstrate her semblance, she lifted the tray of food on the coffee table into the air and then put it back down.

My eyes widened at the display. Sure, I had seen her ability in action last night, but I was getting an up close demonstration.

"So how do I unlock my aura?" I asked.

"First, close your eyes and concentrate." I did as she said and she placed one of her hands on my head and started to utter a chant.

As the chant went on, I started to feel a little weird. Not bad weird, I felt really warm and really comfortable.

The feeling receded somewhat when the chant was finished and I opened my eyes to find that I had a dim gray light emitting from my body. I was about to ask about it when another thing happened. All of a sudden, it felt as though every single dopamine receptor in my brain started firing at once. It felt like I was in heaven.

My eyes rolled back into my head, my tongue flopped out, and my legs went all wobbly. The last thing I could remember was slowly falling forwards before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying in bed and I had a massive headache. I laid there in agony for a while before my head calmed down and I was able to sit up and I noticed Ozpin sitting at the table in the corner drinking a mug of something.

He noticed me sitting up so he did the same and walked over. "Ah good. You're awake."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. You have a rare condition known as _Aura Deficiency Syndrome,_ ADS for short."

"What does that do?"

"It means you have an abnormally weak aura."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"Yes, whereas the aura of a trained user could potentially keep them protected from a few seconds of prolonged gunfire, you may only be able to survive a few well placed shots. It is not all bad however. The condition also makes you more sensitive to aura. This has the effect of aura being able to heal you faster, it recharges itself faster, and your aura will grow faster than most other people's will but this greater sensitivity typically results in an aura high. When you use your semblance or a large amount of aura flows through you, it will cause a wave of euphoria throughout your body which can last anywhere from a few seconds to a couple of minutes and usually results in the afflicted falling into unconsciousness. When Glynda activated your aura you experienced aura high and you passed out from overstimulation."

"Oh." ' _I want to do that again.'_ "Speaking of Glynda, where is she?"

"After we unlocked your aura we were supposed to spend the rest of the day explaining our world to you but then you fell unconscious. We were not sure when you would wake up so I sent Ms. Goodwitch to a nearby bookstore to buy some books for you to read instead," Ozpin explained. "Before she gets back we need to think of a backstory for you."

"Yeah," I agreed. "What am I gonna tell people if they ask where I'm from?"

"I was thinking we could say that you are from a remote village outside the territory of a kingdom and your village doesn't interact with the rest of the world very often."

"If I'm suppose to be from some remote village what do I say if people question why I'm here?"

"Just say that you heard about Beacon from a visiting hunter and you wanted to see the place for yourself."

I thought about it for a second and couldn't come up with any better alternatives. "Aight."

"Excellent. Now we must wait for Glynda to get back here with those books."

And for the next few minutes, we did just that. We took a seat at the table where the breakfast foods from earlier were still sitting. I grabbed some cold chocolate chip muffins and started chowing down. After my third muffin, there was a knock at the door.

"There she is now," Ozpin said. He go up from the chair and opened door. Glynda walked in carrying four books in her hand which she placed on the bed. I walked over to take a look at what I would be reading later. The first book was titled _History of Remnant_ , the second book was _Dust for Dummies_ , the third book was _The Races of Grimm_ , and the final book was _Aura: Secrets of the Soul_.

"Now that you have your books, we must return to Beacon but I have two final things to give you first," Ozpin said before pulling a thing out of his pocket. The thing looked like two black handles with a yellow, diamond shaped button holding the handles together.

"This is a scroll," Ozpin said. "Simply put, it's our worlds version of your phone." He then held it out too me and I took it from his hands. "To turn it on press the button in the middle and pull out the sides."

I did as he said and was surprised when the handles split apart and were connected by a see through screen.

"And finally, seeing as you have no money, I have signed you up for Beacon's financial assistance program." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a bank card belonging to the _Bank of Vale_ if the words on the front were to be believed. "I have created an account at the bank in your name. There's 2000 lien in the account currently and an additional 100 lien will be deposited at the start of each week for your entire four years at Beacon (For simplicity, I'm going off the assumption that one lien is equal to one USD). However, the money is not free as you will be expected to eventually pay all the money back after you graduate. Tomorrow, I would recommend you go shopping for everything that you will need during your stay at Beacon, such as clothes. I'll see you on monday." Then he and Glynda walked out.

' _Speaking of Monday, what day is it today?'_ I thought. I took out my new scroll and examined it for a bit before looking for what I needed. The scroll could fold up which was nice but the screen was see through which seemed like a major design flaw. ' _What if you're watching, like, really, REALLY messed up porn on a bus or something?'_ I thought, ' _Everyone'd be able to see what you're watching!'_

When I was done fucking around, I turned it on and spent the next five minutes opening and closing various programs trying to find out which one was the internet, if there was one. When I finally found it after clicking on an app called _Dustnet_ , it opened to a site called _Dust Search_ which I assumed was this world's equivalent of Google, and I searched for a calendar. I found one and It said that the day was Saturday, September 2nd, 2017 A.D. which meant that I completely missed summer break. I was surprised that they used the gregorian calendar but then I saw the A.D. part and I had to search what it meant for this world. Apparently, it meant _After Dust_. ' _So the year is the same but there is a time difference of about six months which means my birthday is now sometime in December,'_ I thought to myself. I then realized that I only had one day before I had to go to Beacon.

The next thing I did was pull out my phone to adjust the time and I was given a message on my scroll. _Storage device detected! Transfer storage? Yes/No._ I pressed yes and a loading bar appeared on the screen. A few minutes later and it was done. All my games, music, soundboards, and other apps where now on the scroll.

Just to test it out, I loaded up Terraria and while I only meant to check if it worked, I got distracted and ended up playing for a few hours.

I finally got back on track a few hours later after killing the eye of cthulhu. It was approaching midnight but I wasn't overly tired yet so I decided to go explore the dustnet.

One of the first things I decided to check out was what kind of porn they had here. I found a site and one of the first things I saw was a thumbnail to a video of a woman with dog ears getting railed. At first, I thought it was just furry porn but then I read the title, _Hot dog faunus gets fucked from behind,_ and I got confused as to what faunus meant.

One search later and I had my answer. The ears were 100% percent real. Depending on who you asked, the faunus were either a race, subspecies, or seperate species of people that had the traits of animals. Of my limited knowledge of biology, I leaned more towards the belief that they were another race.

I also learned two other big things about the faunus. Faunus were subject to racial discrimination similar to african americans in 1950's america. Although the problem was apparently getting better, it had spawned a terrorist group called the white fang. One of the articles I read compared the white fang to the grimm, so then I asked myself, ' _Wtf is a grimm?'_ and a searching did I go.

The grimm were monsters. Like, literal monsters, not the metaphorical kind. Stealing a basic description from one of the sites, _the grimm are soulless beings born of darkness whose only desire is to kill._ Ozpin's school taught people to become hunters which killed these things.

It'd be fair to say that I started having some second thoughts on the plan. I was a 16 ½ year old highschool student, not a trained fighter. The only thing I had ever killed, besides a bug or a fish, was a bird and I felt incredibly guilty for a week afterwards. Granted, I was only eight but still. In the combat department, the only thing that I had going for me was that I was knowledgeable in weapons but had little to no experience actually using them. Speaking of weapons, I didn't even have one!

' _Death by monster or death by starvation in the streets?'_ The choice seemed clear so I decided to power through it for a lack of any other options. Besides, I probably wouldn't have to fight any of the grimm until much later into the school year.

* * *

It was 12:03 when I woke up, but then I just laid in bed for another hour so I really got up at 1:15. I got dressed in the same clothes I had worn for three days now. I remembered what Ozpin had said yesterday about buy new clothes and I agreed that it was time for some new threads. I grabbed my wallet and my scroll, leaving my phone here, and I headed out for the day to do what I as an American do best. I was going shopping.

The first thing on my list was getting some different clothes. I wasn't a woman so shopping for clothes shouldn't take too long and I could move onto the next items I needed.

Step number one was finding a clothing store near me so I pulled out my scroll, found a map, and found one not too far away.

After a few minutes of walking, I came across a small brick building with large windows covered in advertisements. There was a sign above the glass double doors that spelled _Hunter's Choice_ in plain white letters.

When I entered the place, I was amazed at the sheer amount of clothing that was everywhere. There were no tables or displays, just stacks of folded clothes from floor to ceiling. Even worse was that the whole thing was arranged like a maze and it took me a good long while to find everything that I needed, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, two six-packs of underwear, three dozen pairs of socks, five different colored shirts, and a big, green duffel bag. Time to pay for all this garbage.

It took me another long while to find the counter where a hipster looking chick reading a magazine with her feet up and chewing bubblegum was manning the station.

"Um, hi," I greeted awkwardly.

"Sup?" she asked me while giving me an annoyed look.

"Uh, I would like to buy these," I said while holding up the huge pile of clothes in my arms.

"Put em on the counter," she told me. I did and she then slowly scanned each item before putting them in a bag.

"Your total comes out to $68.47," she told me right after she finished bagging.

I nodded and swiped my card through the reader before grabbing my stuff.

"Have a nice day," she said half-heartedly as I left the counter.

' _What a bitch,'_ I thought once outside on the sidewalk.

Now that I had my clothes, the next things that I needed were basic supplies like deodorant, toothbrush, and a shaving razor for my magnificent mustache, my soul patch, and my beard stubble.

I searched for another nearby store and found one a few blocks away. When I arrived, I expected another small store. Instead, I was greeted by a grocery store. In big green letters above the store were the words _Greenies Grocery_.

When I walked through the automatic doors, the first thing that hit me was the very faint smell of fried chicken. I followed the sight as best I could-which means I turned my head 90 degrees to the left-and found the source of the smell being a deli. Although I was hungry, a fact that was supported by my stomach rumbling just then, I had a mission that needed completing. ' _Stuff first, food later.'_

It took a lot longer than I'd like to admit to actually find everything I needed. It mostly stemmed from me never really having to do my own shopping before. Usually my mom- A pang of sadness swept through me at the thought of my mother. I didn't really have a mom or dad anymore. They were in another dimension. Seeing as how I wasn't 18 yet, I was technically an orphan. The thoughts were almost enough to make me breakdown crying in the middle of the cereal aisle but I was able to keep it together. I gathered my wits and sought out checkout.

Paying for all my stuff was a lot better this time than when I was at the clothing store. This time it was a really nice elderly guy. Before I paid for everything, I grabbed a pair of earbuds for my scroll and a bottle of Schnee cherry cola from the extra things they had at the checkout line, ' _I hope it tastes like Coca Cola,'_ I thought when I grabbed first saw the soda. Everything came out to a total of only $18.58 which I paid for and then left the store.

By the time I was a ways away from the store, I opened up the soda and I'd did taste similar to my favorite soda. Unfortunately, drinking the soda reminded me how hungry I had been and how I had completely forgotten to buy some chicken. I didn't really want to have to walk all the way back to the store so I decided to drop off my shit at the motel and find a restaurant.

* * *

By the time I dumped my stuff off at the hotel and found a place to eat, it was almost six P.M. The place I found was called _The crowbar._ It was a strange name for a bar & grill but I was not one to judge.

I was currently stood in the waiting area playing on my scroll. There were six people lined up in the entrance way, each waiting for the server guy to find them a seat. It took 10 minutes before it was my turn.

"Hi welcome to The Crowbar. How many people are in your party?" the guy asked enthusiastically.

"Just me."

"And your name?" He asked clicking a pen on the clipboard he was holding.

"Jaydon Castillo."

"Alright." There was a pause as the guy wrote down my name on the board. "Since booth spots are reserved for parties of two or more, I'm going to seat you at the bar. Is that alright?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright. follow me," and then he led me further into the building.

I sat down on an open seat surrounded by other open seats. When I did, I was handed a menu and told to call over the bartender when I was ready to order.

Instead of opening the thing and looking at all the delicious things I could buy, I set it face down and took a good look around the place. From what I could see, it was just a typical bar and grill. Posters advertising different beers and foods the place sold, T.V.s playing sports matches, some guys playing pool in one corner of the bar, and there were multiple families eating with their children in the various booths.

Seeing the families eating together, smiling, laughing, it brought back my thoughts from earlier about my parents and I felt the dam in my eyes growing weaker. ' _Maybe watching one of the games will help me take my mind off things,'_ I reasoned.

I tried to watch one of the T.V.s but I had no clue what games were being played. Some T.V.s had what looked like Grifball from Halo and others had what looked like arena style combat. Eventually, I just gave up and went back to looking around the bar. What I immediately noticed was a large red crowbar sitting in a display case on the wall in front of me. Examining further, the red paint was scratched away at some places to reveal the metal underneath. Along one side relatively free of scratches were a number of black tally marks. I'm also pretty sure I saw what looked like a trigger on the handle.

"Beautiful ain't she?" someone asked me. I turned my head and saw a guy, who looked to be in about his late 20's or early 30's, leaning over the bar.

"It's pretty nice," I answered him. "Whose is it?"

"It's mine," he answered me back. "Name's Gordon. I'm the owner of this establishment."

"I'm Jaydon"

"Nice to meet you Jaydon." He held out his had for me shake which I obliged. After nearly crushing my hand, we resumed our conversation.

"I called her Old Trusty. She was my weapon back when I was a hunter."

"Oh really? I'm going to Beacon to be a hunter myself."

"Nice." He smiled. "I went to Beacon myself. Some of the greatest years of my life. I was never very good at the profession but there were a lot of beautiful women there and I was quite the ladies man." He flashed me a cheeky grin.

I chuckled and gave a slight grin in return.

"Why don't you order something and I'll tell you about some of my adventures?" He offered.

"Can you give me a minute? I never actually looked at the menu." I admitted.

"Sure." He responded, "Just call me back over when your ready." Then he walked away to deal with another customer. I opened up the menu and began to browse. ' _Chicken strips? A safe bet but I kinda want something else. Steak? Nah. Maybe a ham- fish and chips! Hell yeah!'_ With my mind made up, I called Gordon back over.

"You ready to order now?"

"Yeah. I'll take the fish and chips."

"And to drink?"

"Schnee cherry cola."

"Be ready in about 20 minutes." he reached turned around, grabbed a glass from a stack sitting on the counter across from me, filled it with the tap under the bar, and placed it in front of me before leaving to inform the cooks of my order.

40 minutes later, I was down one serving of fish and chips, two refills of my glass, and a small hot fudge sundae for desert. While I was eating, Gordon was telling me about all the shenanigans he and his team got into while at Beacon,

"-and then we duct taped Klein to the ceiling."

I burst out laughing almost spilling my drink. The storyteller aslo let out a few chuckles.

"Yeah, we got a week's worth of detention for that one, but it was worth it," he said, then noticing I finished my food. "You like your food?"

"Yeah, it was really good," I told him. "How much I owe you?"

"Ah, it's on the house." He waved it off. "Think of it as a celebratory gift for getting into Beacon. Just make sure you tell all your friends about The Crowbar." I told him I would and got up from the bar stool. I went and used the bathroom quickly before leaving the establishment to go back to the motel. Tomorrow was monday and I was going to have a long day. My last thought before falling asleep that night was. ' _Maybe this won't be so bad afterall.'_

Over the next few months, I would be proven wrong on may occasions.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: You guys want to see something really cringe worthy?**

 **Ruby: What?**

 **Me: What if I pretended to have an imaginary conversation with one of the main characters?**

 **Ruby: Yep. That would be pretty cringey.**

 **Me: It's not like it's even you talking though. It's just kinda me talking to myself disguised as you but I guess this entire story is kinda like that in a way. I could also make you say literally anything.**

 **Ruby: Hitler did nothing wrong!**

 **Me: Congrats. You just offended a whole lot of people.**

 **Ruby: I don't even know who Hitler is!**

 **Me: Doesn't matter *Shoots Ruby in the face and buries her body in a shallow grave in New Mexico before pointing an accusative finger at you* Don't you fucking judge me, I'm bored!**

…

 **I don't even feel like doing a proper A/N after that. Just tell me what you thought of my random jumble of letters and continue onto the stuff below me.**

* * *

 **Omake: Holy Oum**

Glynda was riding the elevator up to Ozpin's office.

It was the day before the first semester would start and there was still a lot of paperwork to be done.

When the elevator finally reached the top, Glynda could only sigh in disappointment and annoyance.

The office was a mess.

papers were strewn about everywhere, filing cabinets were knocked over, and in the middle of the mess was Ozpin rooting through cabinets and adding to the mess.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Ozpin keep murmuring.

Every week or so something like this happened.

Many years ago, Ozpin received a handmade coffee mug from one of his past students. The mug was bone white with a red painted handle, the words _Decaf is for pussies_ was written on one side in black sharpie, and the other side held contact information incase the mug was ever lost, which it often was.

The mug wasn't of a very high quality, there was a small crack on one side, one side was taller and thicker than the other sides, and it didn't sit evenly on any flat surfaces. Nevertheless, Ozpin loved the mug dearly and looked past all of its flaws. Unfortunately, the mug also seemed to be cursed.

Every once in awhile, typically once a week, the mug would go missing and turn up in the strangest of spots.

One time it was found on top of the CCTT, it was once found in the bathroom of a McOumalds in Atlas, the mug even appeared inside one of their students once and it had to be surgically removed.

Everytime the mug disappeared Ozpin would go through the same process.

First, he'd start panicking and tear up the entire school trying to find his mug.

Second, he'd get super depressed and believe that he'd never see the mug again.

Third, he would somehow become informed of the location of the mug like the time he had to fight over 100 beowolves while his hands were superglued together because his mug was in the middle of the grimmlands. It's a long, complicated story that would take too long for me to write.

Glynda had once gotten fed up with the mugs antics and had taken it while Ozpin was sleeping and she smashed it into a million pieces and then buried the remains in the emerald forest.

When Glynda woke up the next day, the mug was completely fine and sitting on her bedside table filled with pig's blood. The whole ordeal almost caused her to have a heart attack and she vowed to never mess with the mug again.

Back to the present, Ozpin had searched through every cabinet, drawer, and cupboard in his office, all but one.

Ozpin cautiously approached the cupboard, grabbed the handle, threw it open, and was pounced on by a small beowolf with his coffee mug in its mouth.

"Holy Oum!" Ozpin cried, "There's a fucking grimm in the cupboard!"

Glynda only sighed again, stepped back into the elevator, and pressed the down button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutout to my mainman/beta Crowskull before we begin. Because of him, this story is**

 **hopefully a little less shit.**

 **Chapter 3: Disney school**

Getting up in the morning was a simple affair. I woke up at a little past nine and I felt a lot better than I had the last two days because I was actually able to get a goods nights sleep. Anyways, today was the day I would be heading to Beacon to begin my new life as a hunter in training. A part of me was kinda excited, part of me was afraid, and another part was nervous, but that was to be expected. Last night, just before I dozed off to sleep, I received a text from Ozpin that told me where I had to be and at what time I had to be there.

The place was only two miles away and I had to be there at 10:00. It was only just after nine so I had plenty of time. First, I headed into the bathroom to get the basics out of the way. Brushing teeth, applying deodorant, and debating the most important decision I would make all day.

"Beard or no beard? That is the question."

On one hand, I liked having a beard; It made me feel manly. On the other hand, I definitely looked a lot better without the beard. After a few seconds of serious mental debate, I grabbed the razer and got to cutting.

During the process, I managed to make a small cut in my cheek. I watched through the mirror in astonishment as the bleeding stopped within seconds and the wound disappeared completely after a minute.

' _Huh. So that's my aura I guess.'_

I finished shaving, left the bathroom, and next the step on the list of things to achieve was to change clothes and pack my shit. Both were easy tasks as I just wore what I had yesterday and all the stuff I bought yesterday was still in the duffel bag.

The third step was checking out of the motel which was solved with a quick trip to the front desk. Fourth step was getting some breakfast which was the easiest step so far as there was a vending machine in the motel's lobby. I bought two energy bars and a soda, not the best breakfast I know, and I continued onto my next step: getting to the place Ozpin told me to go.

* * *

I was flying in a vehicle which I had no name for. It wasn't really a helicopter as it had no rotor but it wasn't a plane as it was going nowhere near fast enough to remain airborne. I overheard a few people call it an airship so that's what I would refer to it as. The thing wasn't very large compared to something like a 747 but it was big enough to hold a few dozen people with a large amount of floor space to spare.

As for what I was doing, I was sitting on one of the ship's many seats taking a nap. Like I said earlier, this thing was not very fast and I was informed that the trip to wherever it was taking me would take an hour to complete.

Eventually, I was awoken to a female voice emanating from the ship's intercom.

"You have arrived at Beacon academy. Thank you for flying Air Vale and have a nice day."

I woke up peacefully with only a second of confusion as to what was going on. I sat up from my seat, grabbed my bag which was in my lap, and I followed the rest of the passengers as they left the ship. Upon stepping outside, my eyes widened and I whistled in admiration at the architectural marvel that was Beacon academy. It was an impressive display of arches, pillars, and towers. The closest thing I could compare it too from Earth would be the Disney castle.

My marveling was interrupted when a guy with blond hair rush past me towards a trash can and proceed to violently vomit into said can.

' _Been there before, my man.'_ Motion sickness, it'll get to ya. I mean, not me of course. I had a gut of steel and only had one really bad case of motion sickness that still made me shutter to this day. ' _That poor woman…'_

Anyways, there was a guy puking his guts out, I gave him a sympathetic glance, and I kept walking.

Not long after, a commotion caused me to stop walking. Some girl with black/red hair, who looked familiar for some reason, crashed into some other white haired girl's luggage.

Where other people gave then a second of thought before moving on, I stood in place and watched the confrontation.

"What are you doing?!" Whitey yelled.

"Uh… sorry?" Red offered.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uh…" Red offered again before picking up one of the crates she had knocked over.

"Gimmie that!" Whitey yelled after yanking the box out of the red ones hands. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh... "

"What are you, brain dead?" Whitey/bitchy asked rhetorically. "Dust!"

' _The hell is dust? Like the dust that gets all over shit or something else? Didn't I have a book on the stuff? I'll have to read through it later.'_

While I was busy pondering on this _Dust_ stuff, I missed a piece off the conversation and only tuned back in when Red sneezed and the two of them were engulfed in a small explosion.

' _The fuck just happened?!'_

The smoke cleared quickly however and the two of them appeared to be completely fine aside from their slightly blackened clothes.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Whitey yelled.

"I'm really, really sorry," Red tried to apologise meekly, pushing her fingers together in embarrassment. Unfortunately for her, Ol' white hair was not the forgiving type if it wasn't already evident.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I... "

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going."

After being verbally assaulted by Ol' white hair, Red finally went on the offensive.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" But her counter-attack was halted as a new challenger approached.

"It's heiress, ackchyually." The new arrival was a chick with long black hair and a black bow atop her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company."

' _Ah, so she's a silver spoon. And doesn't her name mean_ white snow _in german?'_

Whitey/Weiss had a smug look on her face due to being recognized. "Finally! Some recognition!"

But the new arrival was quick to wipe the look off her face. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What- How dare- The nerve of-" Weiss abruptly stopped trying to retort before storming off with a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Red called after her as she left. Red then turned towards the bow girl to ask her of her name but she had also walked away. Red then collapsed to her knees and then to her back as she mumbled something I was unable to hear. Speaking of me, I figured that now was as good of a time as any to introduce myself.

"So, that was a thing," I said strutting towards the girl who looked like she was about to cry at any second.

"You saw that?" She sniffled.

"Kinda hard not to," I remarked. "You want some help up?"

At my question, she replaced her frown with a small smile and held her hand out for me to grab. "Sure. Thanks."

I pulled her up, noting how she was either a lot lighter than I thought she would be or I was stronger than I remembered.

After lifting her up, I was about to give a goodbye and be on my merry way but she had other plans.

"Hey! You're that guy from the dust store when I beat up those bad guys!"

' _So THAT'S where I recognized her from. She was that chick with the GIANT scythe that fucked everyone up.'_

"You tried to hit that one guy but he was all, like, _Nuh huh_ and he was going to attack you but then I hit him with my baby and…" The girl went into a rant, recounting every action during the attempted robbery, and with each word she spoke she talked at a faster and faster pace until it was incomprehensible gibberish.

"Uh…" I tried to interrupt but she was talking to fast.

"...And then here we are and it was all just like GOSH! You know?" For the end of her rant, her voice returned to a still fast paced yet understandable speed and she started at me expectantly for a comment.

"Um…" I said meekly. She became of aware of the speil she just went off about and she flushed red in embarrassment and started apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! My big sister Yang said that I'm not the most socially aware person and that I tend to ramble on about things like this one time we were at the park and I'm doing it again and GAH!"

"Uh…" I said again. The girl was so flustered it looked like she was about to explode.

"Look, can we just start over?" She pleaded and then held out her hand for me to shake. "My name is Ruby. It's nice to meet you." I gave her hand a light shake and said my name.

"Jaydon Castillo."

After I introduced myself, we settled into an awkward silence as we waited for the other person to make the first move.

Fortunately, neither of us had to take the initiative as that one blonde guy from earlier walked up to us and introduced himself.

"Uh, Hi. My name's Jaune."

We both introduced ourselves to the guy and then Ruby asked a very important question.

"Aren't you that guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

The three of us, me, Ruby, and Jaune, were walking towards the center of Beacon. As we walked, Jaune was trying to justify to us why he vomited earlier.

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

I didn't really care that he had thrown up, but apparently Ruby had called him Vomit Boy back on the airships and Jaune felt that he needed to refute the name.

"Look, I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. "Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater face?"

"Roast," I commented.

And now that Ruby had a nickname, it was her turn to refute hers.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc!" Said boy announced proudly. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Me and Ruby both said at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," I added.

"They will," Jaune hurriedly assured us. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says that… nevermind."

There was another short silence between the three of us which ended when Ruby pulled her giant scythe out of literally nowhere and imbedded it into the concrete pathway.

"So I got this thing."

"Woah!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise. "Is that a scythe?"

' _Really dude? No shit it's a scythe'_

In response to Jaune's question, Ruby transformed the giant scythe into a much smaller but still giant rifle.

' _Holy shit it transforms! Another thing to look up later.'_

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," Ruby explained.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a gun."

"Damn," I admired. "What caliber is it?"

"She uses custom machined, high velocity, armor piercing .50 BMG rounds," she answered.

"Damn," I said again. .50 BMGs are super powerful rounds. You get hit with one in, say, the arm, that arm is gone.

"What've you guys got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, I've got this sword," Jaune said, pulling out said sword. Compared to Ruby's scythe, or even a normal sword for that matter, Jaune's didn't look all that impressive. It was just a simple one handed sword.

"Oooooooh!" Ruby admired.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune said before taking his sword scabbard off his belt. He pressed a button on the scabbard and it unfolded into a white kite shield with two yellow crescents on the front.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked but the shield slipped from Jaune's hand and kept shifting between its sheath and shield mode as Jaune tried desperately to catch it. Where he failed, I succeeded and I handed it back to him.

"Well, the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

But wouldn't it just weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune confirmed with a sigh.

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby explained before pulling her gun/scythe back out. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons," Ruby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune answered. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

' _A war?_ Great _, more shit I have to look up later.'_

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby analyzed. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days!"

"Yeah. the classics," Jaune nodded.

Now that the we went over Jaune's weapon, It was my turn.

"What do you have, Jaydon?" Ruby asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't have a weapon."

"So you fight with your bare hands?"

"Nope. Just don't have one."

Suddenly, in a flurry of rose petals, Ruby appeared in front of me and grabbed a hold of my shirt.

' _The hell is with the rose petals?'_

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. "How can you not have a weapon?!"

I shrugged again. "Just never needed one until now."

"Didn't you make one in combat school?"

' _Combat schools? Even MORE shit to look up later. Really, I shouldn't be surprised. I didn't really learn all that much of this place in my last two days here.'_

"Never went to combat school," I admitted. This was apparently a bad thing to say as Ruby freaked out again.

"WHAT?! How are you even in Beacon if you've never attended a combat school?!"

' _Shit. What do I say? There's no way I could tell her the truth that I am actually from another dimension or tripping balls super hard. At best, her and Jaune would laugh at my poor attempt of what they would think is a joke. At worst, the two first friends I seem to have made in this world think I am insane. Actually, I think I thought of something. They do say the most believable lie is one closest to the truth after all…'_

To answer Ruby's question, I started off by giving a third shrug. "Don't know. Ozpin invited me here the same day as you."

It looked like Ruby accepted the answer as she let go of me. But she was apparently not done yet as she grabbed my shirt once again.

"First chance we get, I am going to help you make a weapon."

And with that, Ruby let go of me again and all was quiet for a second before the girl seemed to realize how aggressive she had been and started blushing in embarrassment. She started apologizing about grabbing me and yelling at me and I accepted it with a wave of my hand.

"It's fine."

Now that the three of us have gone through our weapons, or our lack thereof, Ruby had another important question.

"So, why did the two of you help me out back there?"

My answer to the question was to shrug and say,

"You looked like you needed help.

Jaune's answer to the question was,

"Like my mom always says, _Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet._ "

And with another question answered, Ruby had one final question.

"Hey, where are we going?"

But this question neither Jaune or I could give a true answer.

' _Shit.'_

* * *

We finally found where we needed to go after asking another student for help.

The destination was a round, auditorium-like building with tiered seats all around.

Apon stepping maybe five steps into the place, a female voice called out to us, specifically Ruby.

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to the both of us before speeding of towards the source of the voice.

"Hey wait!" Jaune said in a vain attempt to get her to stay with us. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"Well," I began. "I am none of the things that you just said but I'm still here."

The two of us didn't have much time to talk though, as Ozpin appeared on a stage that was in the middle of the building and gave a long speech that I largely tuned out. I only caught the last part of the speech where Ms. Goodwitch informed us that we had an initiation tomorrow, that we would be sleeping in the ballroom tonight, and that we had the rest of the day to explore the academy.

' _I wonder what the initiation is going to be about. I REALLY hope it isn't a combat trial or I'm fucking dead. Maybe Ozpin will let me skip whatever it is?'_

After the speech, me and Jaune stood in place wondering what we were going to do next. Jaune figured it out first as he walked away from me to say a cringey pick-up line to that one white-haired bitch -Weiss, if I remember- from earlier.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Was Jaune's pick-up masterpiece.

While Jaune was trying and failing to get some pussy, I slinked off to find the lunch room and get some grub.

* * *

So far, if I had to leave a Yelp review of my time in Remnant, I would have to give it a solid 2/5. However, the cafeteria of Beacon easily upgraded the rating to a 3/5 The reason for the increase in rating was because of the HUGE variety of food that was available. There were steaks, grilled chickens, they even had entire turkeys for fucks sakes! The best part was that everything was free! It was a true all-you-can-eat-buffet. But despite the large amounts of food available to me, I settled on chicken strips and french fries for my lunch, a real classic.

After my meal, I decided to find a place that I could sit down and read those books I had for the next few hours. My search led me to Beacon's massive library. I have no real way to explain just how large it was, but there were probably around 100 different shelves on the first floor alone as there was still a second floor. And these shelves were not small by any means, they were probably around three times my height at around 15-16 feet tall.

I found the perfect spot to read on the second floor, sitting in a beanbag chair next to one of the library's many windows. I pulled out my scroll, set it to play some swing on a low volume, and I took out the four books from my bag, History of Remnant, Dust for dummies, The Races of Grimm, and Aura: Secrets of the soul.

I would eventually read all four of these books, but which would I read first? I was a bit of a history fanatic and would have loved to dig into the history book but this place's history was probably pretty low on the list of absolutely need to know things. I was also very curious to learn what dust was but it was also probably low on the list. The grimm book would be very important to read as it went over what I would be training for the next four years to fight, but I ended up deciding on reading the aura book because I was really curious on what it could do and how I could unlock my semblance. The aura book was also the shortest which would let me finish it and move on to another book much quicker.

I read the book on aura until six o'clock and I learned quite a bit.

Firstly, earlier in the day when Ruby had appeared in front of me in a flurry of rose petals, I was super confused as to where the petals had come from and I learned that when some people use their semblances they can leave behind a sort of after effect.

Secondly, I learned about some other aura disorders. Like, one disorder that is incredibly bad to have is aura rejection. Aura rejection is essentially like a very bad allergic reaction where a person's aura doesn't recognize its host and starts killing them by breaking down their bodies on a cellular level. It is incredibly painful, 100% lethal, and takes a very long time to kill the victim. The standard treatment is to put the afflicted out of their misery.

And finally, I learned how to unlock my semblance. There are three ways to do so. The first way is to just let it come naturally. The second is to spend large amounts of time meditating. The last is to be placed into a life threatening or highly stressful situation and hope that your semblance unlocks and saves your ass.

I didn't really like any of my unlocking options, especially the last two, but there was not a whole lot I could do. Oh well. I closed the book, packed it back into my bag, and I left the library to get some more food and then find the lockers rooms so I could change and store my shit for the night.

* * *

It was a few hours later, 9:34 to be exact, and me and every other first year were in Beacon's ballroom settling in for the night. I was sat in one corner of the room quietly listening to music and playing games on my scroll. I was lying on my belly on a small sleeping mat that was provided to everyone in the room. Siting a few feet away from my was that black haired chick with the bow from this morning and we had yet to speak a single word to each other. We both hoped that it would remain that way.

Across the ballroom, two sisters were also preparing to go to sleep for the night.

The two sisters in question were Ruby, who was laying on a mat on her stomach writing a letter, and the other was Yang, who plopped down next to her sister.

"It's like a large slumber party!" said Yang. She was a tall woman with long, golden blonde hair, purple eyes, and a giant rack. Appearance wise, the only thing her and Ruby really had in common were the bits between their legs.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby pointed out.

"I know I do~" Yang said back, admiring two shirtless boys who were showing off to everyone in the room by wrestling. Her ogling was interrupted when Jaune walked across the room wearing a blue button-up onesie. Yang turned away from the crime against humanity that was Jaune's clothing and noticed Ruby writing on paper. "What's that?

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby answered. "I promised to tell them all about my time at Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Yang gushed, only to receive a pillow to the face from Ruby.

"Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice! And what about that other guy you were telling me about? Jaydon? There you go! Plus two friends! That's a 200% increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to one."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy." Yang was responded to by another pillow to the face.

Back to what I was doing in the corner. I was playing minesweeper on my scroll and quietly listening to a mix of all my songs on shuffle. Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody had just ended and Toto's Africa started playing and I sighed.

' _Oh no.'_

I didn't hate the song, I wasn't even sure it was even possible to hate it, but I did have a reason to loath listening to it. You see, back on earth, me and a friend had a competition to see who could be the first one to drink an entire large soda water from McDonalds.

After drinking half of one and almost vomiting, I forfeited and lost the competition. My 'friend' decided that my punishment for losing was to loudly sing Africa whenever and wherever I heard it playing. And just because I was in a new world, that didn't mean that I would abandon my responsibility.

With another sigh and a deep breath, I began.

* * *

Back with the two sisters once again, the two were on the verge of a pillow fight that would erupt with a single spark.

It was a delicate situation that required careful disarming and that came in the form of an amazing song sung very poorly.

"IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! THERE'S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO! I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA! GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAD!"

Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards the source of the singing and gave either an amused or annoyed glance before continuing what they were doing.

"Who's that?" Yang asked her sister. And while the question was rhetorical, Ruby actually had an answer.

"Oh, that's Jaydon. And he's sitting by that girl I was telling you about earlier."

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really," Ruby admitted. "She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well now's your chance," Yang said. She then got up from her mat, grabbed Ruby's arm, and started dragging her towards the two people sitting in the corner

After my little 'performance', I went back to playing on my scroll and I started a new song, _I will give you my all_ from the Payday 2 soundtrack.

In front of me, Ruby and some blonde chick were chatting it up with black bow girl. I tuned them out, too focused on an intense game of Plague Inc. Fuck Greenland.

I overheard the three women give their names; Blonde was Yang and Bow Was Blake. After giving their names, Ruby and Blake started talking about books and I lost interest.

I never got a chance to enter into the conversation as Weiss walked over and started yelling at the three of them to be quiet as people were trying to sleep; ironically making more noise than they were. Ruby and Yang went back to their spot, Weiss walked away with a victorious smirk, and Blake blew out a candle she was using for reading light.

The first day of Beacon was finally over.

 **A/N**

 **Well, it has been a while. Really, that should just be my new motto. This story is now over one year old and I have less that 20K words. Granted, it is farther than I expected when I first started but if I had kept my original goal of one 4K word chapter every other week then this would have probably been over a long time ago. Enough about my easily distractedness, tell me what you think. This is the longest chapter so far and it was going to be even longer but I cut out a scene at the end to include it at the beginning of the next chapter. Speaking of cutting things off, there will be no omake for this chapter as I want to get it out without any other delays, the chapter is long enough as it is, and I couldn't think of anything to fit in with the theme of this chapter. That's everything for now, it is three in the morning and I'm going to go play some Halo Online. See you later.**


End file.
